The Ultimate Hybrid
by Archangel2011
Summary: The Original family tree left out one important member of the Originals, Anastasia is the second daughter in the Original bloodline and has hidden from society for the past thousand years. Now Anastasia receives an invitation to her family's reunion ball in a lowly town called Mystic Falls, but being part of the Original family can have its perks and danger...
1. Family Secrets

******* POV(point of view)

That summer all the rules changed for my family, that morning seemed to last a thousand years in my mind. The bright azure sky was blanketed with creamy-white, fluffy clouds floating in the atmosphere like feathers while the trees were swaying lightly, passionate gusts of wind rustling through the leafy tops of the brown oak forest.

It seemed almost biblical to be called a perfect summer's day, but for me it was the worst day of my life. The day seemed to become dark and brittle because that morning I lost my youngest brother Henrik.

I could still remember him laying motionless on the earth, blue lips and chalking skin consuming his perfect frame. Nikklaus stood above his body, tears threatening to spill in his murky-blue eyes as mother sobbed on his chest unable to heal him with nature's power.

Rebekah buried her golden like hair into Elijah's shoulder as father remained unable to move, as if he was paralysed with sudden shock. I kneeled above Henrik's head; staring into Henrik's soulless brown crimson eyes, silently mourning for his death.

Nikklaus's voice was faint and frightening in my ears, but not for the rest of my family as they were filled with rage and agony. Nikklaus explained painfully that Henrik irritated him into seeing the werewolves turn on the full moon night and was murdered by a werewolf.

That night we became the blood thirsty monsters of the night, preying on the dull and innocent. I don't regret running away from my family of monsters, nor do I regret surviving only on animal blood for a thousand years.

Unfortunately everything attracts themselves to another, like a moth to a single flame. I at present am residing in a dry, barren area of land in Australia; concealed from civilisation and company because I'm incompetent to forget that we are creatures of darkness and incapable to cherish nature's balance.

We are the first of all vampire kind, known by many and feared by most. We are called the Originals and I'm the Mikaelson's missing daughter, Anastasia Mikaelson.

3rd persons point of view

You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel. I always was completely in inspiring delight how someone so young can be so informative of a world so full of agony and hatred but the world is also filled with love and kindness. Love and kindness is the one emotion my siblings don't possess except probably Finn and Elijah, Anastasia thought gracefully as she stared out the window of her taxi with olden Victorian styled buildings passing her by like a smudged painting.

She seemed quite edgy about her family reunion and wondered if they would actually acknowledge her after their transition to vampires. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as the taxi cab driver turned his wheel in front of a restaurant and cafe in the rather peaceful town called Mystic Falls. It also seemed to be a quite popular hangout for the teenagers residing in the town.

Anastasia stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver for his misery of driving some hours and turned around to observe the rather peculiar place.

The Mystic Grill looked more like a salon from an old western movie than an actual ordinary one. She sighed in frustration before walking inside the large, ominous, fairly great Victorian styled structure the Founders called a café/bar.

As she slowly pushed the door, powerful gusts of wind surged around her as she felt as though so many supernatural beings were in this polished infrastructure. She let her finger tips slide against the brown oak polished engravings, oblivious to all the attention she caused especially to a few of the blood thirsty vampires out to pick easy prey.

Anastasia felt awkward walking up to the bar with her black, knee high boots, purple jeans and her white fur coat hoodie clinging to her fragile body. Her snow white hair and electric blue eyes gave her the impression that outsiders were unwelcomed to a rather suspicious town.

She asked the bartender politely in her Australian-English accent, "Excuse me Matt? May I please have some vanilla tea and scones? I'm rather parched today." Matt's eyes widened as he answered happily. "Sure, what brings you to our piece of Earth?"

Anastasia became seated on one of the red glittered stools and smiled happily, "I returned to America for a family reunion." Matt's happy and bubbly personality drastically changed into a gloomy one as he brought forth her vanilla tea and scones. "That'll be $8.50 Miss."

Anastasia frowned in disappointment, but still payed Matt her fare of service. An absence of light appeared on her face as she heard numerous voices, one that was familiar and rather particular rang loudly in her ears.

"Klaus, I do not care for your morals but how can you be so heartless?" Anastasia snapped her head up in recognition and turned around to detect the owner of the voice.

She felt as though an oak dagger had been plunged through her heart as she discovered her two brothers, Klaus and Elijah having an uproarious argument near the final few stools of the bar unaware of their sister approaching.

Anastasia approached her brothers from behind before announcing in a hushed voice. "Nice to see, some things haven't changed." Elijah and Klaus turned around at inhuman speed to be confronted by their missing beautiful, younger sister, Anastasia.


	2. Emotions are born, Monsters are Created

**Oh My Gosh! I am giving you all an air hug right now. Thank you all the people who review, favourite, etc, to my story! Well, due to popular demand…here's chapter two of The Ultimate Hybrid.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"Nice to see, some things haven't changed." Elijah and Klaus turned around at inhuman speed to be confronted by their missing beautiful, younger sister, Anastasia.

_**Anastasia's POV (point of view)**_

The brothers became filled with compassion and pain as my appearance reminded them of the abandonment I experienced from my own family. Life isn't about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself. I created Klaus's eyes to be filled with compassionate, beady tears threatening to spill down his perfectly framed cheeks; this is a very rare occasion where my half-brother would show any compassionate human emotion at all.

I smiled wildly up at Klaus and turned to my eldest brother, Elijah. He too was silently crying but composed himself to remain emotionless; then I opened my arms wide to embrace my brothers into a bear hug and shushed them in a tone much like a mother does to her baby.

"You couldn't have missed your little sister that much mates. I took the first flight to America and then called a type of transportation to this quiet natured town. So what has my klausy-wausy and Mr Serious been up too for the past thousand years?" I smirked as I slowly pulled away, suddenly to see a young man who actually happened to be a vampire, walk into the Mystic Grill and up to Elijah, his face fuming with anger.

He had messy dark brown hair and his blue crystallised eyes seemed distraught, what had Elijah done to this young vampire? "Where is Elena? Elijah, where is she?" the man, said, face muscles twitching.

I watched in horror as Elijah spoke without any emotion as his monster side made a bitter tone. "If you find out what is happening after sunset, Damon. She will be returned to you unharmed." I snapped my head to Elijah and slapped him across the face, how dare he?

I growled angrily as Elijah flinched at my sudden reaction, it seems the monsters won't leave my family and me alone. "The day you see everyone's pain is when it's inflicted on you, Elijah." I choked out, silently forcing the tears back into my skull. I turned my heel and walked out realising that the vampire man Damon was following me out of the Mystic Grill.

Being a member of a monstrous family; I was extremely, most definitely the only one besides Finn of course who still cared and didn't see love as a weakness. I really loved my dearest family, I really do...but it's just these situations I feel like bashing my head against a brick wall, not that it would do anything being an unstoppable Original and all.

I hated that Klaus killed Esther but I could understand why he would do that to mother. I hated that they are letting their monsters take control. I hated that Henrik died...he was the only true brother that could ever understand my caring self. Henrik was my older twin brother that was murdered by a werewolf, a tragedy that truly does change a person's perspective on life.

_*Flashback*_

_The tears wouldn't stop flowing like a never ending waterfall as his soulless deep crimson eyes haunted my slumber and the agony I bear for my dearest Henrik. I felt as though my soul had been tainted with darkness and my heart had shattered into a million pieces, these tiny fragments of happiness will never be put back together._

_Darkness is just a myth in my eyes; the world looks exactly the same. The flaring sun still shines and the piercing moon still changes, it's as though nothing has happened but your perspective on this cruel world changes._

_The forest casted a dark, gloomy over-view to itself, whispering the dangers through the trees, the wind rustling powerfully. There-are-things-that-can-kill-you-in-me, the trees mocked me. The constant depression I have suffered, I could no longer contain in myself. So I released my pain, my pity through blood, oozing out of wrists. _

_In reality, Henrik may have died in person. But I could still hear his intoxicating laugh in the trees, forever preserving my walks through the forests._

_*End of Flashback*_

I hugged myself as I could still even remember his handsome laugh in the trees. This is when I realised that these are the same trees as I greeted them as old friends with a warm smile. I walked down the street as memories flooded my mind of me running down this main road with my older brother chasing me.

I turned around to the same blue eyed vampire Damon watching me in pure amusement. "So I take it that you are a friend of the Originals?"

I crossed my arms and smiled brightly. "I think I would know my own family, you know"

Damon smirked and wiggled his eye-brows flirtatiously. "Another secret that Klaus hasn't told us, huh….who knows how many people would want to exploit that secret?"

I giggled loudly and asked. "Who cares? I'm just here for a family reunion, nothing more. But I would like to surprise my mother without a young vampire ruining her, just a lioness caring for her youngest cub. Oh and it's a pleasure to finally meet the newest edition to the Bennett witch bloodline."

The young Bennett witch appeared from behind Damon and touched my hand and quickly pulled back. "Something is different to her touch, instead of pure death of an Original vampire, her soul has been touched by death but her human side is completely intact."

I simply shrugged and stated confidently. "I am a thousand year old veggie vampire." The witch and the vampire filled with confusion and astonishment so I asked clearly offended. "Just because I have monsters as a family doesn't make me one. Well now I'm proud to be different, and now it's time I find out what the monsters want to take from me this time around."

I walked off slowly, still feeling the powerful urge to climb the tallest tree and feel a peaceful gust of wind on my face. I'm not telling myself it's going to be easy, I'm telling myself that they're worth saving.


	3. Family Massacre?

A/N: Thanks to gabes-girl-forever for getting me to finish this chapter! I will be updating Fallen Angels and Unfortunate Events but please review! I don't update if no-one likes my stories… so anyway, please enjoy the chapter and please R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The dress that suited this evening's ball contrasted more as a beautiful wedding dress. The dress was strapless with two tones of white, exotic black lace dancing around the dress with a white ivory pronovias davis cascading with black pumps and form-fitting at the bodice. The skirt is designed to resemble an aquatic creature's tail in silhouette. The top layer rides right around my legs like a lock of hair as the bottom layer droops down and reveals more black lace filling at the bottom of the dress.

I gingerly held my dress in my right hand from my walk-in closet and walked out into my bedroom, the violet painted walls covered with framed pictures of my paintings. My favourite painting had a shiny, gold carved frame and the painting was the portrait of my entire family. Finn, Elijah, Nikklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik and I with mother and father as one big happy family.

I looked at my wrist to check the time, it was 5:00am and the family reunion ball starts in another three hours so I should start getting ready. I kept my hair wavy as I fixed my make up by applying black mascara and heavy eyeliner with pale white makeup and glossy pink lipstick. The dress seemed perfect as I stood in front of my body mirror, after two hours I looked ready to take on the world.

I decided to wear a white cloak covering the whole dress concealing the surprise, then paced out of my bedroom to my best friend Nixxy downstairs, wearing a cute phoenix coloured dress with flaring red hair and emerald eyes. Her tight jaw line and towering height would even challenge any model in Hollywood.

"It's a pleasure to be escorted by such a fine body guard," I said formally. Nixxy just smirked at me.

"You look rather ravishing in that dress, Ms Mikaelson," she chuckled, her Australian accent oozing a bit with her English accent making a very gravelly yet girly voice.

I broadened my smile and replied in a bitchy tone. "Let's drop the formalness, I just want to have fun tonight and I'm not that much of a frikkin old soul. Now let's go to this ball so I can go back to making my 'call me maybe dingo poems'."

Nixxy laughed loudly but still walked with me to my baby, my car was a '69' Dodge Charger with two black stripes on the hood with the entire body paint was deep yellow. I pulled my colourless cloak up above my head and got into the passenger side seat with Nixxy driving my baby to the reunion. I feel as I'm going to be having another bitch complaining about my dress being too exotic and beautiful.

Klaus's POV (Point of view)

I have no clue why I agreed to this pathetic family reunion, maybe to finally see my dearest little sister Anastasia for the first time for a thousand years. Unlike the rest of our family she understood me better than everyone; mother's murder was evidence of that.

Flashback

I was filled of such rage when mother told me that she bound my werewolf side, it made me feel weak and vulnerable like I wasn't complete. I didn't even realise that Anastasia had just walked into our hut, pure terror in her electric blue eyes. I was standing over mother's body, blood oozing down my clothes as Anastasia fell to her knees crying, her white hair hiding her face. I did not understand how she could still have human emotions; yesterday she refused human blood and hunted a deer instead.

My eyes became watery. "She bounded my werewolf side, you should hate me for killing mother," I choked out.

Anastasia sniffled but stood up and flung herself into my arms as she murmured into my chest. "I could never hate you Nikklaus, not now and not ever. I have lost one brother and I do not want to lose another. Please Nikky don't push me away, I do not care if mother was unfaithful but you still are my brother. I promise that even if you are a monster, you are still my Nikky," she wept.

I wrapped my arms around Anastasia and held her tight, not knowing that she will disappear into the forest a few days later.

Flashback ends

I smiled as I remembered her promise to me; even after a thousand years she never crossed me and never broke her promise even though I never saw her for a thousand years, she still sent letters. The last letter was a few days ago I reply to the invitation I sent to her for the family reunion.

To my dearest Nikky,

I gracefully accept your invitation and will be attending the ball with my best friend Nixxy. I have discovered recently that you broke the curse mother put on you. Remember that promise I told you Nikky? I promised that even if you are a monster, you are still my Nikky. But you aren't a monster Nikky; you never will be a monster. But I would appreciate it if your hybrids keep their furry paws off my food, I really like dingo blood because it tastes like god damn heaven and so is kangaroo. Sorry for listening to my blabbering, anyway I hope to see you soon Nik!

Love from your little sister,

Anastasia.

P.S I look forward to seeing you, YOLO!

"Why are you smiling Nikklaus?" Esther asked her hybrid child, he stood on the grand staircase smiling like an idiot to himself as the guests started to arrive.

"Today a very special guest is arriving just for this mother," I said as mother furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's arriving Nikklaus?"

Before I could reply an awkward silence filled the room as everyone turned to the two girls at the front doors. The one in white stepped forward and spoke in an excited Australian accent.

"I have arrived!"

The girl in the phoenix coloured dress next to her rolled her eyes. "May I please present the youngest member of the Mikaelson family, Ms Anastasia Mikaelson," she announced. That's when I saw Elena and the Salvatore brothers approaching my little sister.

Anastasia POV (point of view)

"I could so kill you now Nixxy," I groaned as Damon, the doppelganger and another man approached me very suddenly.

The doppelganger bowed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Anastasia," she said.

Nixxy giggled as I shot her a death glare to shut her giggling up. I stood straight and took in a breath. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I would like to see my family if that's okay with you," I spoke calmly.

Damon smirked at me. "So little sister Original to big Hybrid Original. I wonder where you have been for the past thousand years," he snapped sarcastically.

Nixxy spoke up this time and warned them. "I don't appreciate that tone vampire, that's completely none of your business of where she has been," she growled.

Nixxy hooked her arm around me protectively as I remained amused of this conversation. Damon and the other man growled. I raised my eyebrows. "What's your name?" I asked the other guy.

The other man had spiky light brown hair and dark emerald eyes. "I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother," he replied.

I nodded as I smiled. "Nice to meet you Stefan and that must be Elena the newest doppelganger to the Petrova bloodline."

Elena's eyes widened. "Are you here to kill me?" she exclaimed frantically.

I shook my head. "Why would I do that for? I'm going to annoy someone else, goodbye fairies!"

Their faces filled with confusion as I pushed pass them, leaving Nixxy to wander around as I headed towards the stair where Nikky was. I started to run and fling myself into Nikklaus's arms. "Nikky!" I screeched, laughing happily. Nikklaus smiled and wrapped his arms around my head, silently laughing at my bipolarize personality; I was only fifteen when I was turned into vampire.

"Anna, I'm not going anywhere. Why did you have to embarrass me like that?" Klaus laughed happily. I lightly punch Klaus in his nicely defined chest.

"It's my duty as the youngest sister to embarrass the hell out of the older brothers and be the sister to tell girls 'keep STD to themselves.'," I said innocently, then Elijah, Finn and Kol appear from upstairs and I smile and tackle Elijah to the ground.

"Nikky, Eli, Fi-Fi and Lolly! My best of brothers are here to stay but where is Beka? I demand to see Beka!" I giggle in Elijah's arms and get up before seeing Nixxy being cornered by the Salvatore's. I heightened my ears to hear Nixxy talk.

"Compulsion doesn't work on me boys, Lady Mikaelson made sure of that." Then Stefan started speaking with his macho voice.

"Why isn't Anastasia in the Original family tree? Why wasn't she daggered? How close is Klaus to Anastasia and would he care if someone wanted to exploit their brother-sister relationship?"

I started to giggle as I made my way towards Stefan when I stumbled onto the floor in constant pain. Something in my head kept telling me to go upstairs, I felt like I no longer was in control of my body as I stood up and walked at human speed up the red carpeted stairs.

Clop, clop, clop my heels went as I reached the main upstairs room as I slowly opened the door to see mother binding our family tree with the doppelganger's blood. I stepped back from the door and felt an excruciating pain in my heart as I looked down and saw a white ash dagger embedded within my chest.

I unintentionally whimpered "Help me Nik…" and then I blacked out.


	4. Immortal

Chapter 4 - Change of Heart

Anastasia's POV

I woke up in a 4X9 box, an actual coffin probably six feet below with soil above me. I widened my eyes and coughed violently, the oak dagger still embedded within my chest. Luckily the dagger has dislodged from my heart as I ripped out the dagger. I screeched out in pain, stupid dagger.

How long have I been temporarily dead?

What about Nixxy? And the others?

I screamed as I punched the lid of the coffin and started to dig my way out of the grave.

Nixxy's POV

I woke wheezing out of breath as I woke up to three vampires, a witch and a doppelganger. "She's awake." The doppelganger said loudly, my ears drummed with a high pitch sound.

My eyes widened and shot up from the… couch? "Where is Anastasia? Where is she?" My legs were slow to respond but my arms collided with an alcoholic bottle.

"We don't know. Ask your little Original family." The blond vampire answered. I collapsed to the floor coughing, trying to breathe.

The witch's voice thundered in my ears, "Her soul is bound to another, I see the thread. Did Anastasia get a witch to bind your life to someone?" I tried to stand but failed miserably.

"I met Anastasia in 1978, Australia." I started.

_Flashback_

_I am so stupid to think that I could run away from my 'condition'. The tumour was increasing in size by the day and I feel so weak and fragile every day. The laughter died from my lips, my headaches often caused nausea and even walking home is a challenge. Why me?_

_The rain pounded down on the pavement as I walked down the alley, a shortcut to my resident home. My legs hobbled down horribly as I leaned against the wall._

_Suddenly I saw a flash of a white umbrella and dress, an absence colour resembling a teenager like me as I saw them advance towards me, I soon recognised the person. It was Lady Mikaelson! The youngest daughter of the Mikaelson family, though her family is hardly seen by the public. _

_"Are you okay, Ms?" Lady Mikaelson asked me. I gasped; her voice is so angelic and nostalgic! Her wavy white hair bounced down to her waist and her eyes were like blue sapphires and her cute little white silk dress covered her arms to her elbows and just covered her knees with her white knee high boots with diamonds climbing up the side._

_"I'm having trouble walking home, I'm Ms Phoenix Peterson." I internally scolded myself as she looked at me with sympathetic eyes; I hated the way they looked at me. I was barely fifteen and I was dying._

_She wrapped my arm over her opposite shoulder and hoisted me up and walked me to an old ruined house. "Waverly! It's Anastasia, I need your help!" Waverly? As in Waverly Eagle? The so called witch who lives here? "I can't go in there with that witch; do you know what she is?" I asked her weakly, my body trembling._

_An old woman wobbled down from the house with her cane and signalled Anastasia to follow her, when we reached the inside of the house, the candles in the living room flared up almost to the ceiling. "She hasn't got long Waverly; I need you to bind her life source to mine." I looked at Anastasia weirdly, what the hell was she talking about?_

_Waverly glared at Anastasia, her stringy tied up grey hair slightly seemed have bit more colour. "Anna, you know the spirits on the other side wants her soul." Anastasia grinned, "But they didn't say when they wanted her soul." Waverly sighed, "Is she worth saving?" Anastasia nodded._

_That was the last thing I remembered before I was consumed by darkness._

_End of Flashback  
_

"So technically I'm fifty years old, looking fifteen forever and so I'm definitely a unicorn." I smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes at me as I scowled. "Y U NO LIKE UNICORNS? Hypocrites, fucking hypocrites…" I trailed off. I stood up and brushed down my tank top, thank god Anastasia said to always have tank top and shorts under my dress.

"Geez, this crowd sure has no sense of humour. Unless it's just me being here, oh no if Anastasia is missing that means that they are going…." I stopped talking as I walked across the room to the window and peered through. It was barely 2am in the morning yet two dark shadows were outside the house, crap. I turned around and dove under the table as glass shattered as the three vampires were thrown across the room.

I stood up to see three very angry vampires glaring at me with red eyes and their veins under their eyes popping up, I turned to see the doppelganger and the witch being held hostage by two hooded captives with a KABAR knife and a 22. Calibre. "Release her and your friends go free." The taller captive said pressing the gun further into the doppelganger's temple.

"Guys, calma do fheirm. Ní dhéanann na guys fhios agat cá bhfuil Anastasia ... mar sin a choimeád ach calma agus Batman glaoch. Maith go leor? (Guys, calm your farm. These guys don't know where Anastasia is... so just keep calm and call batman. Okay?)" I spoke loudly in fluent Irish as I crossed my arms, seriously?

They let go of the hostages and took off their hoods, the taller one was a man who had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan complexion wearing a dark black hoodie, jeans and dark blue converse. The other captive was a woman with long chocolate brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends and lavender eyes wearing a dark grey hoodie, black jeans and laced up black boots. Like a paradise bathed in golden light, now covered in a layer of darkness.

"Abiageal, Kieran. Did you feel her being staked?" Abiagael flicked her hair behind her shoulder and nodded. "She is a few miles near Fell's Church, we don't know exactly where. She's lucky she has some very worried people looking for her." Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. "They are all bound by the same person, how is it even possible?" She asked. Kieran shrugged as Abiagael looked annoyed by Bonnie's question.

"We have to find Anastasia first and where is Dawn? She wouldn't miss this for the world." Kieran sniggered, "She's getting Anastasia some animal blood because of Dawn's condition." I laughed, that's Dawn for you.

I turned to the astonished people in the room. I cleared my throat to speak, "I'm sincerely sorry for the intrusion. My name is Phoenix Peterson but you can call me Nixxy and these two are Abiagael Cosgrave and Kieran Braveheart. Our other friend is Dawn Mikaelson but she's quite busy at the moment and we are all friends of Anastasia. You are Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, I'm sorry but we must leave now. I hope you have a good day." I ended smiling as us three walked out of the boarding house and started travelling to Fell's Church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Who's Dawn and these other guys? Find out in the next chapter and please R&R! Please with chocolate chip on top!


	5. The Curious Case of Dawn Mikaelson

**A/N: I AM SO HORRIBLE! I'm so so so very sorry for making you wait so long! I honestly didn't think I would be this long. But no matter, since I'm actually doing fantastic in grade 10 at the moment prepare for more updates! Again, I'm so sorry. So I will give you a treat. A very good one.**

**XoXo Archangel**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anastasia's POV

_Flashback_

_Dromara Ireland 1649_

_Dromara is a small village and town land in County Down, Northern Ireland. I was walking near the Legananny Dolmen. Such a beautiful monument. I like living where there's peace, but unfortunately my peace was short lived as I was surrounded by Irish warriors. Similar in armour, most were men in their early 20s and late 30s but there was another with different armour and sword. That was a young girl who looked very fit and well built._

_She was wearing a black embroider armour with a blood red cloak disguising the top half of her face. Two sliver bladed swords swung from her belt as well as a little brown bag. The only reason I knew she was a girl was because of her female organs. _

"_William will pay handsomely for her as his personal slave. So innocent, definitely a virgin." One of the men chuckled; the woman shook her head sadly but remained silent. I asked politely; "Do you use girls for slaves and beat them?" The men laughed as one spoke in a loud tone, "We do what we want when we want. Girls are weak, fragile and unable to battle men, except our clan of course. We are the Cosgrave Clan of trained assassins, both male and female." The girl nodded proudly._

_I couldn't help it, I bursted out laughing. "I pity you children. For I do not respond kindly to your antics nor your stupidity." I looked at the young girl as my face changed. The veins under my eyes popped up midnight black and my eyes mutated white. I opened my mouth as my fangs bursted through my gums._

_The girl chuckled; then pulled down her hood._ _Her long chocolate brown hair cascaded down to her mid back with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends and lavender eyes. "It seems we have fanged one boys. I guess decapitation will do, shame though." The girl drew her blade but it was too late._

_The scene before her was horrific, dismembered limbs, oozing blood and pieces of armour were loitered on the ground. Almost like a battlefield. I look upon the young girl and said. "Hello, my name is Anastasia."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Anna? Are you okay?" A soft, fragile voice thundered in my ears, damn super vampire hearing. I opened my eyes to see my brand new white ball dress was now muddy brown and bloody, you could barely see the once white fabric.

What the hell happened? Who did…..? FINN! I will cut off your manhood with safety scissors and make you eat it, you momma's boy bastard. Now, who the hell said my name? OH, I KNOW! DAWN!

"Dawn..What..The..HELL! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN OVER 800 YEARS!" I screamed, tackling her into a hug. Dawn merely chuckled returning my embrace. "Sorry sis, I've been occupied. It's not like I can walk around freely like you can Anna." She of course was wearing her normal dark attire, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black converse with her light brown hair and bluish green eyes.

Let just say Dawn is what you call a hybrid, no she wasn't sired by Klaus. She was born a human with the werewolf genes, got turned into a vampire and killed a human then BAM! She became like Klaus though they share more than that I realised at first but I'll explain that later.

Finn, my brother staked me with a white oak dagger, mother was using a spell to bind her children together and tonight is a full moon, well that just sucks. I stood up to feel quite peckish for blood. "Dawn, I'm hungry. Really hungry." I pouted.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped out of my embrace to come back and hold up a recently dead rabbit which I hungrily drank from. "Abiageal, Kieran and Phoenix have informed me that you have reunited with your family. Is this true?"

I scoffed at her and snapped. "It's true. But they are your –"Dawn growled at me baring her fangs and red eyes.

"Enough of this! This is why I left 800 years ago, please Anastasia.. Let it go." I looked at her with sympathy glistening in my eyes. I've forgotten that she can hold a grudge like Nikklaus can like there is no tomorrow. I nodded hesitantly and replied.

"Okay, well let's get me out of these clothes so I can have a chat with the newest doppelganger."

Later at the Salvatore Boarding House….

Still in Anastasia's POV

When I first walked into the Salvatore Boarding House, I didn't even need to use my heightened hearing to hear the argument brewing in the living room. I mean the whole of Mystic Falls could hear them whine. I just stopped at the door way to see all eyes on me. And Dawn. Crap.

"Sup?" I tried, successfully failing to ease the tension in the room. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena looked shocked at my appearance. I was wearing a white summer dress! So sue me! Damon looked strangely quite interested in Dawn. A little too interested might I add.

Elena as the doppelganger asked the first question. "Who is she?" She pointed to Dawn who by the way scoffed at Elena completely in distaste with the doppelganger. She met Katherine probably, my motto: always blame the doppelgangers. Well it was always blame Tatiana and Katherine…. But doppelganger will do.

"This is Dawn-"pointing at Dawn "and I am wondering if you realised binding your blood to make the entire Original family 'one' means extermination for the ENTIRE POPULATION OF VAMPIRES!" I yelled at Elena who shrieked in fear.

Dawn sighed, clearly uninterested in the doppelganger's reaction. "What is with doppelgangers and creating trouble? Honestly..." Dawn muttered.

"Well good luck Elena, now I have to go and stop this before my friends die because of your stupidity!" I snapped, Tatiana, Katerina and Elena. What do they have in common? They're all stupid! Elena though has some compassion at least so that's a score.

I looked at Dawn who was smirking at Damon with a glint in her eyes. Damon winked at her and I just resisted the urge to gag. Dawn's rule number one: if you're going to die tomorrow, fuck every good looking guy in sight.

I whistled innocently and waved good bye before exited the building along with the rest except Damon and Dawn who are still in the Boarding House. "Stefan?" I asked.

"Yes?" Stefan replied not knowing what I am going to say. I looked at him with sympathy in my eyes and said sadly. "I recommend a disinfectant crew wearing Hazmats clean that place up before you step a foot inside, knowing Dawn. She will have sex in _**every**_ single nook and cranny in that house. Just to let you know."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tell me what you think! Oh and ask me if you want a sex scene next chapter or if it's too soon. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE! REVIEW!**


End file.
